Odiado Sorriso
by Caks-sama
Summary: Estamos em Guerra, e não há tempo nem espaço para o amor. Será isso verdade? Será que poderá a morte tomar lugar do amor? - YAOI Kanda Yuu x Allen x Lavi.


Olá  
Essa é minha primeira fic, então talvez não esteja muito boa... Mas espero que gostem 3  
Para quem não leu, é uma fic Yaoi, ou seja, amor entre HOMENS!! Se não gosta, não leia... Ou leia, e se não gostar apenas não diga asneiras ;D  
É um triangulo amoroso super lindo, que gamei desde a primeira vez que vi...  
Estou aberta a criticas, desde que sejam _construtivas_!!

* * *

"Uso esse sorriso falso,  
na esperança de te enganar;  
Esconder do mundo  
essa minha verdadeira e suja face..."

**Odiado Sorriso**

"_Por que gosta tanto desse 'feijão'?" Perguntou-me uma voz fria.  
_"_Por que quer saber?"  
__Silencio.  
__Isso se tornou rotina já faz um tempo. Kanda parece não se conformar com meus sentimentos, que admito que sejam, de certa forma, incompreensíveis._

"Hahá!! GANHEI!!"  
Jogávamos pôquer no meu quarto; nós três.  
Allen ganhava de lavada. Eu sabia que ele estava trapaceando, como sempre faz, mas não me incomodava. De fato, não me importava com o jogo. O que queria, era ver seu sorriso quando ganhava, sua tensão ao empurrar "a carta" da manga... Desejava analisar as expressões dele, de todos os ângulos possíveis, e principalmente, não ser descoberto por aquele 'intruso'.  
"Você trapaceou, feijão nanico." Disse nosso terceiro jogador, com um olhar mais frio que o de costume, em minha opinião. Pouco depois, agora sei, que desejaria que ele estivesse rindo... Mas nessa época não sabia de nada. Nem dos meus sentimentos sabia.  
"Allen-kun nunca trapacearia conosco, não é mesmo, Allen?" – perguntei com aquela mascara sorridente, que há tanto tempo uso.  
Assim passamos a noite, eu olhando Allen com um desejo terrível de possuílo, ele em sua usual inocência sorrindo e achando que nos enganava, e Kanda em seu silencio enigmático. Silencio o qual, eu haveria de entender, e odiar, mais que tudo em breve.

A verdade é que Allen e eu começamos a cruzar olhares apaixonados já fazia algum tempo. Sem me dar conta, já estávamos juntos. Senti-me feliz e desejei, como uma criança, que só melhorasse. Mas como toda criança, vejo hoje que me iludi. Mas isso, contarei mais tarde, para não modificar a historia; não confundir nem misturar os fatos com meus sentimentos, nem o que quero acreditar.  
Afinal, esse é meu trabalho: contar histórias.

Era uma fria tarde de outono. Voltávamos de uma missão, Lenalee, Kanda, Allen e eu. Fora uma missão difícil, lutamos contra akumas de nível 4, e alguns de nível 2, fracos, mas incomodavam pela quantidade. Parecia um enxame de abelhas assassinas, sedentas por nosso sangue, alma e unhas.  
"Deixe-me ver... A estação de trem deve estar há alguns metros de nós agora..." dizia Allen, como que consigo mesmo, tentando se entender com o mapa rabiscado que um cidadão de onde estávamos fez.  
"Não vejo nada a não ser folhas, pinhas e galhos secos..." observou Lenalee, sem perceber que isso desencorajou o jovem de cabelos brancos, que mais pareciam prateados, com o lindo jogo de luzes que a época e o frio anormal produziam em cima dele.  
"Bem... se erramos o caminho, acho que não importa a direção, segundo esse mapa, para todos os lados há uma espécie de vilarejo..."  
Mal terminou de falar, um forte vento nos surpreendeu, e levou o mapa das mãos enluvadas de Allen.  
"Droga!! Volte aqui, mapa!" suplicava Allen com seu ar infantil, que aos meus enfeitiçados olhos, era só mais um charme para sua coleção de qualidades.  
"Feijão estúpido!! Realmente... agora que estamos perdidos! Quem foi o idiota que sugeriu você de líder, hem?" esbravejava Kanda, parecendo mais nervoso que de costume. Alias, estava estranho já fazia um tempo.  
Isso me incomodava, mas ao comentar isso com Allen, ele sorriu e disse que provavelmente não era nada... Mesmo assim, me sentia desconfortável.  
"Agora o jeito acho que o melhor a fazer é voltar, né, minna?"  
Perguntou Lenalee, tentando acalmar a todos.  
"Sim..." concordou ele como se pedindo desculpas pelo vento.

E assim fizemos. Seguimos nossos passos nas folhas secas da estrada, até chegar de volta à cidade.  
Já estava anoitecendo, e estávamos, obviamente, cansados de tanto andar, e por nada.  
"Chegamos...!" disse Allen aliviado, ao sentar-se na cadeira do quarto.  
"Agora, quem leva o mapa sou eu, feijão idiot..." eu não permiti que ele acabasse a frase; explodi pela primeira vez.  
"Chega!! – gritei – Pare de xingá-lo!! Não foi culpa dele, que droga!! E de qualquer jeito, já voltamos, estamos todos bem e a estadia é de graça, graças a quem!? ALLEN!!"  
Já não agüentava mais ouvir aquele homem vazio falando idiotices de quem eu amo.  
Peguei Allen pelo braço e fomos para seu quarto. Nem acendemos as luzes, me joguei na cama e agarrei o travesseiro. Queria chorar.  
"Lavi..." Allen procurava o que dizer. Ao que percebi, palavras de conforto não saiam.  
Olhei aqueles olhos lindos. Queria nadar neles, queria afundar em seus braços, e acordar com um beijo, que não me permitisse abrir os olhos.  
"Foi minha culpa, eu devia ter segurado o mapa e..."  
"Não foi sua culpa... e de qualquer jeito, de que isso importa?! Era só um mapa idiota, estamos todos bem, isso que..."  
Allen me calou pressionando o dedo indicador contra meus lábios. Só de olhar sua expressão seria, já podia saber tudo.  
Conforme nossas faces se aproximavam, fechava meus olhos; quando nossos lábios se tocaram, não consegui respirar. Allen me manuseava como se eu fosse um bonequinho, no entanto, não deixava o cuidado de lado... uma fez abri meus olhos, e senti minha pele queimando ao olhar seus olhos tão de perto.

Tentei pará-lo quando tocou meu peito, a fim de tirar a blusa leve que vestia, mas não queria. Agradeci em silencio por ele ter ignorado. Queria mais que tudo fazê-lo meu.  
Precisava de mais, o beijo não bastava. Poderia fazer um mapa de sua boca se me fosse pedido, mas não era o suficiente.  
Nos despimos sem perceber, e começamos a nos explorar com uma veracidade que desconhecia até lá...  
Naquele quarto escuro, só a luz alva da lua crescente nos denunciava.


End file.
